eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1511 (30 September 1997)
Synopsis In the café, Mick is annoyed because Alan shut the café early last night and didn't even bother to clean up his mess. Carol is snappy with her children because she didn't sleep that night. Sonia says she's been invited to Clare's for tea, and Carol at first says she can't go but when she hears it's Clare's she says yes of course, off you go. Sonia tries to say she doesn't really want to go, but Carol pushes her off to school so she can have a chat to Alan about Billy. She passes Nigel and Clare in the street and says "see you later," so Nigel has to tell Clare that he invited Sonia over. Clare is annoyed because she's not friends with Sonia any more, and goes off in a sulk. Carol and Alan argue about whether to tell the police or to just pull out of Billy giving evidence. Alan says the police will contact them in any case about the trial so they can't just ignore it, they might as well contact them and tell them what happened. The police come round and interrogate Carol about her experience and she thinks they're asking her these questions because they don't believe her. The policeman says nothing could be further from the truth, they think they know who it is and hope she can identify them positively. She agrees to go to look at some photos, and the police reassure her that they only make threats and won't carry them out. Gita gossips to Michael about Mary having had an affair with a married man, and later Gita tells Bianca the gossip in the Vic. Then Mark comes over and mentions to her that he'd like her not to tell anyone about Mary's past, as Pauline doesn't want any gossip. Mary helps Mark again, and as soon as she sees Joe at Bianca's stall she rushes over to talk to him. Bianca asks her to watch the stall for a few minutes, and Mary starts shouting a ridiculously "imaginative" sales pitch. Sarah sees Joe talking to her and looks shocked, and rushes over to see him. Joe introduces them, and suggests they go off to have coffee. Mary invites Joe to come with them, but he has to watch the stall. Sarah is hopeless and starts off on a religious rant as soon as Mary tells her she's catholic, and Mary says she's not interested in that, what does she do in the evenings? Sarah comes up with her pathetic list of watching videos and occasional church discos, and Mary is horrified and asks about parties and raves. Mary says she'll avoid the church as she wants to get out and meet people: Sarah tells her what better way than to see the local priest as "they know everyone"! Mary says she's only 17 and should be living her life, - one can repent at age 80 and still go to heaven. Alex arrives, and Mick gives him a tea and says "It's a miracle, I was just praying for someone to come in and separate those two!" Alex goes over to Mary and Sarah and asks Mary how she's settling in, and says it's great around here, lots of raves, etc. Mary is relieved and says thanks, she was afraid she'd get another sermon. She leaves, thanking Sarah for the tea. Sarah is disappointed and asks Alex how he manages to do that - Mary liked him more after one sentence than she did Sarah after their chat. He says he was just making conversation, and doesn't Sarah think it's a bit off-putting when all she talks about is God? Simon and Tony argue again about Irene sniping at Simon. Tony says he will have a word with her, and he manages to talk to her in the Vic, cleverly saying that he had a lot of trouble with his father but he thought she might be a little more understanding about his sexuality. She asks about Tiffany and Tony says it was all very confusing, and also tells her about Polly. He asks her to try to get along with Simon, as he is his chosen partner, so Irene cooks a meal for them all and talks to Simon when he arrives, saying that they got off on the wrong foot, and she'd like to get along. Simon agrees, albeit reluctantly. Pat visits Diane to see how she is and she says she wants to "settle" her kid before starting work, but Bianca is busy finding her a job. Bianca walks in at this moment and says she has found Diane a job - at the local supermarket, and it's sitting down all day so it will suit her. She flounces off and Diane and Pat share a smile about how bossy Bianca is! Bianca phones up to get Diane an interview. Roy thinks it odd that Barry's deal is cash only, but agrees with him that the paperwork looks good and it seems to be a good investment. There's a ladies darts match in the Vic that evening, and Pauline goes over to Gita and tells her to stop spreading gossip about Mary. Dixon turns up in desperation to ask for George's help, saying that all his friends have deserted him, and there seems to be no way out as he has lost everything, his wife, family, career, etc. George is ruthless and says of course there is a "way out" but he has to decide on it for himself. He asks Dixon to leave, making it very clear that this is the last time he expects to see him. Nigel's attempt at reconciliation between Sonia and Clare is an unmitigated disaster. Clare refuses to talk to Sonia and mostly to Nigel, and they end up going to the café because no-one will volunteer an opinion. Nigel orders garlic bread and Clare says "Yuk", and refuses to eat it. Sonia also refuses after Clare has. Nigel tries to make conversation and becomes exasperated with Clare's attitude. He forces her to talk and she says that Sonia is immature and acts like a 9 year old, and she's one of the "divs", to which Sonia retorts that she'd rather be that than be in the bunch of tarts Clare hangs around with who like to be nasty to everyone. Clare says she's lying and would love to be one of them but her friends are the "ugly unpopular ones, I wonder why." Sonia rushes out crying and goes home. Nigel is torn between going after her and Clare, who refuses to go. Sonia runs home, and Carol gets the entire story from her, but is furious when she discovers Sonia ran the few yards home by herself. She goes to the café and in the square Nigel and Clare are just coming to see her to apologise. She has a tantrum in the street, saying that Clare is a nasty vicious bullying little madam and when the gang drop her for someone more interesting she'd better not try to come back to see Sonia because she won't be let in. Carol turns on Nigel, telling him that there's more to being a parent than handing out treats at the café, and he should have told Clare all this months ago if he was a proper parent. Credits Main cast *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Alan Jackson - Howard Antony *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Diane Butcher - Sophie Lawrence *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor Guest cast * Councillor Dixon - John Gillett Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes